


Aqours goes to WcDonalds

by Ash0605



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Astronomical odds, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Fast Food, Gen, Or more accurately an attempt at comedy, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: One fast food establishment. One limited time promotion.Nine school idols. Nine kids meals.One dreamand the approximately 0.09% chance of it actually happening.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Aqours goes to WcDonalds

The sun was shining over Numazu’s most esteemed food establishment. Right next door to that building was a WcDonalds. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary with this building, with people of all walks of life entering to grab their fast food. However, due to a collaboration with the Love Live school idol competition small figurines of µ’s, the most famous school idol group of all time, could be found in WcDonalds kids meals for a few weeks. While probably intended to get young children interested in school idols as a whole it did a far better job attracting school idols and their fans hoping to collect the set.

A group of school idols entered the building, hoping to do just that. They entered in a similar fashion to how a cowboy strode into a saloon in western films, only this time it was way less cool. The members of Aqours funneled into the restaurant and attempted to all sit at one booth before Dia, realizing the impossibility of squeezing everyone in, split the 9 girls among two booths. Ruby, Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Dia sat in one booth, while the other five moved into another. The restaurant was relatively quiet with only a few people inside, so Dia was thankful Aqours wouldn’t end up embarrassing themselves in front of a large audience.

After settling down, the girls all produced a small amount of money equivalent to the cost of a kids meal each and handed it to Dia. With the tributes collected, Dia made her way to the counter to place her order. Observing from the other side of the restaurant, the girls didn’t know who seemed more shocked; the cashier processing nine kids meals for a group of teenagers or the student council president doing the ordering, wondering what her life had come to.

A few minutes later, Dia returned with nine kids meals. She meticulously placed the small, square boxes in front of each member before sitting down next to Ruby with one for herself. Aside from the regular WcDonalds logo, the boxes also had the Love Live competition logo, as well as a picture of each member of µ’s. Each box contained a few chicken nuggets, a bag of fries and a small fruit drink, but these weren’t what Aqours were looking for (Though they certainly wouldn’t turn them down). The boxes also contained a small figurine of a µ’s member, and these were the real prize.

“Chika-san. You realize that even with nine kids meals, it’s not likely we’ll end up getting one of each member. The chance is very low, from what I can tell.” Dia cautioned, turning around to Chika.

Chika didn’t even bother doing the math. “It’s not about if you can or can’t do it. What matters is if you want to do it. I’ve got faith!” she affirmed. Every other member nodded in agreement. They had all agreed into wanting to do it, even Dia.

“I know, but I’m just warning you. Don’t expect to get one of each member.” Dia warned.

“Stop being a worrywart Dia!” Mari cheered. “You ordered all the food, so you open first!”

“I’ll go first then.” Dia sighed, opening the box with her fingers. They were guaranteed a new figure on the first opening, so the action received no fanfare. The only cheer came from Dia herself, who enthusiastically pulled a figure of Eli out of the box.

“Elichika!” Dia exclaimed, before sharing an awkward glance with the first years around her. She cleared her throat. “I mean… I got Eli-san.”

“Could you repeat what you said initially Dia?” Kanan asked cheekily. “I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

“I didn’t say anything Kanan.” Dia rebuked quickly. She focused her attention on the figurine in her hand, as it allowed her to hide her slight blush from the girls sat in front of her. Dia wasn’t expecting the figurine to capture Eli’s mature wit and foreign grace so well. She couldn’t suppress a wicked smile. She expected no less from the idol who encouraged her lesbian awakening.

“Say Dia, if I got a dupe of Eli would you buy it off me?” Mari inquired smugly.

Dia didn’t bother turning around. “How much would that be Mari?”

“1,000,000 yen.”

“Forget it.” Dia sighed. She turned to Ruby. “Would you like to open yours next?”

Ruby nodded sweetly. She opened the box too quickly for Dia to offer help and put her hands inside. After shuffling around for a few seconds, she pulled out the figurine and gasped.

“I got Hanayo-chan!” Ruby cheered, earning a small amount of applause and a wide smile from Dia.

“Ain’t she your favorite µ’s member Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru questioned. After an excited nod from Ruby, she gave a big smile and clapped her hands together. “That’s amazing! It’s almost like its fate, zura!” Ruby drew the figurine close and hugged it, obscuring Hanayo’s sweet smile.

“It certainly seems like it.” Dia chuckled. “Would you like to go next Hanamaru-san?”

“I’ll go next, zura!” Hanamaru agreed excitedly. She prized open the box and gasped at its contents.

“I got Rin-chan!” She held up the figurine to a wave of applause from both tables.

“Put her next to Hanayo-chan Maru-chan!” Ruby suggested. “They’re best friends!” Hanamaru complied and the pair laughed with glee while the others watched. Hanamaru also mimicked Rin’s cat pose enthusiastically.

Dia smiled. “They’re so innocent.” she thought, as she turned towards Yoshiko. “Do you want to go next?”

“Sure I’ll go next.” Yoshiko acknowledged. She struggled with opening the box, lacking the strength to pull it apart. After a few struggled attempts she pulled with all of her might, ripping the box at the base. A small figurine of Umi fell out.

“Oh, it’s just Umi.”

“JUST Umi?” Dia rebutted. She slammed her hands on the table, startling the girls around her.

“I mean, she isn’t my favorite member.” Yoshiko defended, raising her hands up in front of her.

“I don’t care about that; you can have your favorites. None of µ’s are JUST members, Yoshiko-san.” Dia argued angrily. “Have you heard Umi? She’s a goddess!”

“I don’t listen to idol music much, so I haven’t heard her.” Yoshiko regretted saying this instantly.

“HUH? YOU CALL YOURSELF A SCHOOL IDOL, AND YOU HAVENT EVEN LISTENED TO UMI’S VOICE!?” Dia bellowed, standing up straight. The members on the second table rallied to help calm Dia down.

“I don’t listen to idol music Dia-san! What else do you want me to say?” Yoshiko retorted, rising up from her seat to face Dia directly.

“WHAT MUSIC DO YOU LISTEN TO THEN?!”

“Heavy metal and the Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack!”

“What?” Dia felt herself slump down, her angry expression softening from confusion.

“You heard me. Also its Yohane!”

Dia slumped back into her seat, seemingly defeated. As Yoshiko sat down and the members on the other table made sure the tension had been diffused, Dia made eye contact with the Umi figurine. “I’m sorry Umi-sama.” Dia apologized internally. “The audacity of the youth of today. They’ll never understand how beautiful you are.”

“Dia-san!” Chika scolded, snapping Dia out of her stupor. “You can’t just raise your voice like that! There are other customers!”

“Look at Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan!” Kanan gestured towards the girls in question, who were shielding themselves from Dia shouting. “You’ve properly scared them.”

“Sorry.” Dia grumbled, thankfully loud enough for the others to hear.

“Let’s move on then.” Chika turned to look at the figurines on the table behind her. “Eli-san, Umi-san, Rin-san and Hanayo-san! We haven’t gotten a dupe yet!”

“Don’t get your hopes up Chika-san.” Dia warned. “We’ll end up getting a dupe of at least one of them.”

“That’s a fair point.” Chika agreed, placing a hand on her chin. “Oh! I’ve got an idea! You-chan, Riko-chan, why don’t we open ours at the same time?”

“That’s a good plan.” Dia complimented. It would dispel their expectations quickly at least. She and Ruby leaned over the back of their seats to see the others, while Hanamaru and Yoshiko moved from their seats to get a better view.

“Aye-aye!” You saluted.

“Let’s see what happens!” Riko concurred. The second years all opened their boxes, taking care not to look directly inside. They fumbled around and signaled to Chika when they found the figure. When all three of them located the figurines, Chika counted down from 3, after which the 3 withdrew their hands, each one grasping their figure.

A collective gasp rose up from the group as figurines of Honoka, Kotori and Maki were placed on the table.

“Oh my gosh!” Chika exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

“That’s a stroke of luck!” You commented, shocked.

“I can’t believe I pulled out µ’s composer…” Riko marveled.

Dia gulped and grimaced, there was no way she could reduce their expectations now. Hanamaru and Yoshiko united all the figurines they had collected so far and even Dia couldn’t suppress her wishful thinking. She stared at Kanan; whose carefree smile had faded.

“You’ve got to disappoint us now.” Dia stated bluntly. “I can’t bear this continuing for any longer.”

“I never thought you’d ask me that.” Kanan shrugged. “Though I do agree.”

“It’s a 2/9 chance to get something we don’t have.” Hanamaru added. “The odds are against us, zura.”

“You’re right Hanamaru-san.” Dia thought, but no matter how many times she repeated this to herself she couldn’t subdue the excited feeling bubbling up through her.

Everyone kept their eyes on Kanan as she grasped the box with both hands. She ended up applying too much force, ripping the box in half. Its contents tumbled out on the table; a packet of chicken nuggets (which flew everywhere), a portion of fries (which also went everywhere), a small carton of apple juice and a small statue of Nico Yazawa.

The members let out an uproar, as if fired up at the sight of the number one idol in the universe doing her signature pose. Dia clenched her teeth and grasped the side of her head with her hands, oblivious to Ruby almost tumbling backwards from shock. Hanamaru and Yoshiko quickly rushed to support her, shocked expressions lining their faces. The second years and Kanan simply sat there in disbelief. The only person who hadn’t reacted was Mari, who was too busy stealing Kanan’s chicken nuggets.

Mari looked up guiltily to see every member of Aqours looking at her intently. She finishing chewing whatever was in her mouth and slowly placed any of Kanan’s chicken in her hands on the table. “ _What?_ ” she asked in English.

“Open the last box Mari.” Dia commanded weakly. “You have to show us there’s a dupe in there.”

“But what if Nozomi-chans in there Dia-san?” Chika suggested, unable to make eye contact with Dia. “That would be amazing!”

“It probably won’t happen Chika-chan.” Hanamaru warned urgently. “It’s a 1/9 chance.”

“But still- “

“Mari, you have to open it now. I can’t bear it anymore.” Dia pleaded, her heart thundering in her chest.

“Place your bets on what dupe member it’ll be. I’m hoping its Eli so Dia pays me a 1,000,000 yen.” Mari joked, though no one laughed. Mari was actually the only one to make a bet, as everyone else had succumbed to their wishful thinking.

Mari tore open the box with her hands before holding it high in the air. “SHIIIIIIIIIIINY!” she bellowed, turning the box over. The members of Aqours held their breath as their anticipation peaked.

As a small figure of Nozomi Tojo hit the table with a light thud, Aqours erupted into a cacophony of confused and triumphant cheers. Chika and the second years triumphantly arranged the entire set together before whooping for joy, Mari yelled in delight and hugged Kanan, Ruby and Hanamaru hugged each other while jumping repeatedly on the spot and Yoshiko and Dia simply started, completely dumbstruck by what had just transpired.

Dia rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheeks. “Did we… just get all the µ’s members?” she muttered in shock.

“We did, zura!” Hanamaru exclaimed joyfully. “I don’t know the exact chances of that happening, but it must be less than 1%!”

“You see Dia-san! If you want something to happen, it’ll happen!” Chika laughed delightfully.

Dia was still too stunned to make a retort to Chika’s outrageous statement. She looked at the µ’s figurines with wide eyes before turning her attention to Yoshiko.

“What devil deal did you do to get this to happen?” Dia questioned. The rest of Aqours turned to look at Yoshiko too.

“I don’t know why you’re all looking at me! I didn’t do anything!” Yoshiko defended, extending her arms out in front of her.

With that possibility crossed off, the Aqours members concluded that they had borne witness to a miracle, or a 1 in 1000 event. Then, signaled by Hanamaru’s rumbling stomach, the members tucked into their slightly cold chicken nuggets and fries before making their way home, convinced they had used all their luck for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> According to my calculations (which could be wrong) the chance for this event to occur is 0.09366567084%, which is pretty rare. I think its safe to say that no one in Aqours is getting much gacha luck for the foreseeable future! I'm not even sure what inspired this fic. I had some funny oblivion dialogue on the IFH server about McDonalds but it didn't have much to do with Aqours so I don't know how I got from there to here.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
